Friendly SneakAttack
by Rudolfs0807
Summary: Shio and Ty Lee have a little bit of fun!


**This story is based off of a comic drawn by my good bud Archangelwing123; you can see the comic in the link in the description. It stars my character, Shio, from my story AEWFS and Ty lee. This is not a "cannon" part of AEWFS, just something fun I did on the side. There are some adult situations and all characters involved are over 18 or over.**

Friendly Sneak-Attack

"Ki ai!" Shio yelled as he finished the combat form he was practicing. He held the pose for a few seconds, and then he relaxed, letting his arms fall to his side. He exhaled loudly; sweat dripping down his bare torso. He grabbed his towel and wiped the sweat out of his eyes, "Phew, What a work out…" he muttered.

The dim forest clearing he was practicing in was ideal for his needs; due to his sensitive eyes, any intense light would damage or permanently blind him, unless he wore his sunglasses. He stood there for a few moments, just enjoying the sounds of the wildlife and the freedom form his glasses.

Meanwhile, in a nearby bush, Ty Lee watched the swordsman. She had watched his entire workout routine in secret from the bush; it was an opportunity she couldn't pass up. As she watched, she admired his broad shoulders and well defined pectoral muscles. She also noted that his entire torso was covered in scars, both new and old, from his 16 years of combat training. She didn't find this ugly, but actually sort of attractive.

_Hmmm,_ she thought, _if I don't do this now, Katara and Suki will never stop nagging me about it…but how do I want to do it?_ An idea struck her and she quietly crept behind his turned back and snuck into a bush that was closer to him.

"Well," said Shio, putting the towel around his neck, "I'd better head back, Ty Lee said she wanted to hang out later." A big smile crept across his face, "I hope my breath smells ok…" he muttered, smirking.

"I don't think your breath is going to be your biggest concern…." Ty Lee said, popping up and grabbing the swordsman and dragging him behind the bush.

After a little bit of a struggle, Shio found himself lying in the grass, flat on his back, with Ty lee straddling his waist.

"Um, Hi?" Shio said, clearly confused as to what was going on.

"Hi there," Ty lee replied, looking at him and smiling rather seductively.

"Um, I'm just wondering what's going on." He said as she began to trace circles with her finger on his bare chest, "and why are you only wearing your wrappings?" he asked, noticing that she was just wearing her underwear.

She smiled wider, "oh, I think you know why…"

"Oh…" Shio said finally connecting the dots. He watched mesmerized, as she undid her breast wrappings and then her lower wrappings.

She felt a little her cheeks get a little hot as his awed gaze roamed up and down her now nude body. Eventually his eyes made their way back up to her face and they locked gazes; she reached for his pants and smirked as his eyes bulged…

* * *

Sometime later, Shio emerged from the bushes, hiking his pants back up; a pained but happy expression on his face.

"Ouch," she said as he stumbled over a tree root, "my entire lower body is practically numb.

All of the sudden, he nearly ran straight into Aang, "Oh, hey Shio," the monk said, "I was just looking- what the heck happened to you?" he said cutting off in mid-sentence when he noticed Shio's condition. Shio was covered in a layer of dirt and had scratch marks on his chest and arms from Ty Lee's rather intense finish.

"I was…um, uh" the swordsman replied, fumbling around for a viable excuse.

"We we're sparring Aang." Ty lee said, coming out of the bush wearing Shio's green Earth Kingdom jacket, and carrying her wrappings under one arm.

The young monk frowned, "Why are you wearing his….oh." he said putting two and two together, "you were '_Sparring'" _he said putting air quotes around the word.

"Exactly," said Shio. He noticed the monk's rather down-turned expression, "hey don't worry about it Aang, in a few years you'll get your chance too."

"I know… it's so long to wait though…"

"Trust us on this one, it'll be worth it.

With that, Ty lee handed Shio his glasses and slipped her hand into his and they walked together back to camp.


End file.
